


Raised By the 911 Operator Jin

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 로보카 폴리 | Robocar Poli (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136





	1. I die and I get reborn

It's 11:00 am on Friday March the 6th 2026.

I walked out to my mailbox to get the mail from my box and I was shot in the chest.

Five minutes later. 

It's 11:05 am. 

I fell onto the ground and I died from the two gunshot wounds.

Ten minutes later.

It's 11:15 am.

I woke up in heaven and I saw God standing there in the room with his son Jesus.

Five minutes later.

It's 11:20 am.

God,Jesus and I stopped talking with each other.

Five minutes later.

It's 11:25 am.

God and Jesus turned me into a newborn baby with their powers.

Five minutes later.

It's 11:30 am.

God and his son Jesus put me into the Robocar Poli world. 

I'm down at the harbor and I'm in the huge brown box. 

It's 5:30 pm on Sunday September the 6th 2026. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. Lifty finds me and I get adopted by Jin

Five minutes later.

It's 5:35 pm.

Lifty saw a huge brown box and he went over to it.

Five minutes later.

It's 5:40 pm.

Lifty opened up the box and he saw me. 

Five minutes later.

It's 5:45 pm. 

Lifty yelled for Ms. Belle and she came running over to him. 

Five minutes later.

It's 5:50 pm. 

Ms. Belle saw me looking up at her and she smiled. 

Five minutes later.

It's 5:55 pm.

Ms. Belle pulled out her cell phone and she called the rescue team. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:05 pm.

Poli and his three friends arrived.

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:15 pm.

Amber gave me a checkup and she found out that I'm a very healthy six month baby girl. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 6:35 pm.

Poli and his three friends arrived at the rescue station with me. 

Five minutes later.

It's 6:40 pm.

Jin exited the rescue station and she saw me in Helly's arms. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:50 pm.

Jin got really mad that someone abandoned me and she decided that I would be her daughter.

Two hours later.

It's 8:50 pm.

Jin signed the papers and she adopted me as her daughter. 

Amber,Helly,Poli and Roy looked at the adoption papers that Jin had signed.

Megan Nicole Anderson.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Jin and I are fast asleep in the rescue station together.

Poli and his three friends are out on their night patrol together.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. I celebrate Christmas with my new family and I get my Starter Pokemon

Nine months later.  
It's 7:30 pm on Sunday December the 21st 2026.  
We're in the park together and we're waiting for Santa Claus to arrive.  
I'm a nine month old baby and I'm a genius.  
I learned how to talk at one month old and I learned how to walk at six months old.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 8:00 pm.  
Santa Claus arrived and he got out of the sleigh.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:20 pm.  
Everyone has a present and they're really happy.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:30 pm.  
Santa left and he went home.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one awake.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my crib.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. I capture all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I get all of the Trainer supplies.

Three years later.

It's 6:00 am on Tuesday March the 6th 2029.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my green outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Three hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I got all of the Trainer supplies.

I boxed the banned Pokemon with Molayne and I boxed the other Pokemon with Sonia.

I've got six Ultra Shiny female Pokemon on the Team and five are Mega Evolutions. 

Sarada the Inteleon and Colleen the Charizard X. 

Savannah the Sceptile and Angelina the Audino.

Laura the Lucario and Shirley the Sudowoodo.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Jin and I are fast asleep in the rescue station together. 

Poli and his three friends are out on their night patrol together. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday March the 7th 2029.

I woke up in my bed with a very dull pain in my stomach and I felt very warm. 

I felt very dizzy and I felt very nauseous. 

I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my bed. 

Two hours later.

It's 7:00 am.

I woke up in my bed with a really sharp pain in my stomach and I felt really hot. 

I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous. 

Poli and his friends are out on their daily patrol together. 

Jin my mom is down in the basement and she's looking at her blueprints.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:05 am.

I raced into the bathroom and I vomited in the toilet.

Jin heard a very strange noise and she looked around the basement.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:10 am.

I stopped vomiting into the toilet and I passed out on the bathroom floor.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:20 am.

Jin walked into the bedroom with her coffee cup and she didn't see me. 

Jin walked over to the bathroom after putting her coffee cup down and she saw me passed out.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:25 am.

Jin put me down on the bed and she called Amber on her walkie talkie.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:30 am.

I opened up my eyes and I saw my mom Jin. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:50 am.

Amber arrived at the rescue station and she turned into her robot form. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:55 am.

Amber entered the bedroom with her first aid kit and she saw me curled up in a ball. 

Ten minutes later. 

It's 8:05 am.

I've got an IV drip in my left arm and I've got an oxygen mask on my face. 

I've got a pulse monitor on my left index finger and I've got stickers on my chest. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 8:15 am.

Amber finished examining me and she looked at Jin with a frown on her face.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 8:35 am.

Amber,Jin and I arrived at the hospital.

Ten minutes later.

It's 8:45 am. 

The doctors took me into an operating room and they knocked me out.

One hour later. 

It's 9:45 am.

I'm fast asleep in the recovery room and I don't have the appendix anymore. 

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm.

Jin and I are fast asleep in the rescue station together.

Poli and his three friends are out on their night patrol together.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Jin buys a house across the road from our rescue station and we decorate it.

Three weeks later.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday March the 28th 2029. 

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my orange outfit.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

One hour later.

It's 7:00 am.

Jin walked over to us and she pulled out her key. 

Jin walked over to the desk and she grabbed her papers. 

Helly looked at the papers that Jin was holding and he saw that it's a house deed.

Jin told us that she found a house across the road while out on her patrol and bought it. 

Amber,Helly,Poli and Roy were really happy for Jin. 

Three hours and forty five minutes later. 

It's 10:45 am. 

Amber,Jin,Helly,Poli and Roy finished putting the furniture in our house.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Jin and I are fast asleep in our new house across from the rescue station together.

Poli and his three friends are out on their night patrol together.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. I meet Bruny and I meet Camp

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday March the 29th 2029. 

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my pink outfit.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Two hours later.

It's 8:00 am.

Bruner came by the rescue station and I met Bruny. 

I called out my Pokemon and Bruny was really curious. 

Two hours and forty five minutes later. 

It's 10:45 am. 

Camp arrived at the harbor on Cici and he saw all six of us. 

Camp gave me a present and I thanked him. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Jin and I are fast asleep in our new house across from the rescue station together. 

Poli and his three friends are out on their night patrol together.

At 1:30 pm Bruny and I went to the playground with Mr. Musty. 

I met Benny,Mini and Rody. 

At 2:00 pm I jumped on the trampoline way too hard and I got stuck up in the tree. 

Benny,Bruny,Mini and Rody called the rescue team for help from an SOS phone. 

Poli and his three friends saved me from falling with the safety mat. 

Poli and his three friends scolded me for not following the rules. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. I get stung by a wasp and find out that I'm allergic

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Thursday March the 29th 2029. 

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my pink outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Two hours later.

It's 9:00 am.

I was playing outside with my Lucario and I got stung on my right arm by a wasp. 

I felt really sick from the sting and I passed out on the ground. 

Amber raced over to me with her first aid kit and she looked at the right arm. 

One hour and forty five minutes later. 

It's 10:45 am.

I woke up in the hospital and I saw the female doctor. 

I saw Amber and I saw Jin. 

The doctor walked over to me and she pulled an Epi-Pen out of her pocket. 

Amber and Jin walked over to me. 

I was told about my wasp allergy and I learned how to use my epi-pen. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Jin and I are fast asleep in our new house across from the rescue station together. 

Poli and his three friends are out on their night patrol together. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. I fall from the monkey bars and I break the left arm

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday March the 30th 2029. 

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my gray outfit.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Two hours later.

It's 8:00 am.

Bruny,Benny,Mini,Mr. Musty,Rody and I went to the playground. 

I fell from the monkey bars and I broke the left arm.

Mini raced over to the SOS phone and she called my mom Jin for help. 

I passed out from the pain and everyone got really worried. 

Two hours and forty five minutes later. 

It's 10:45 am.

I woke up in the hospital room and I saw the light green cast. 

Amber and Jin walked over to me. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Jin and I are fast asleep in our new house across from the rescue station together. 

Poli and his three friends are out on their night patrol together. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. I meet Fireman Sam and his friends

Four days later.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday April the 3rd 2029. 

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my black outfit.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later. 

It's 10:45 am.

Fireman Sam and his seven friends arrived. 

Arnold,Ben,Ellie,Elvis,Helen,Penny and Tom. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Jin and I are fast asleep in our new house across from the rescue station together. 

Poli and his three friends are out on their night patrol together. 

At 1:30 pm I was coloring in the book and I smelled smoke in the house.

At 1:32 pm I put the crayon down and I saw fire coming from the laundry room. 

At 1:34 pm I exited the house with my Pokemon and I waved my right hand in the air.

At 1:36 pm Helly saw me waving my right hand and he flew down.

At 1:38 pm Helly saw the fire and he called the rescue team. 

At 1:50 pm the fire was put out by Arnold,Elvis,Roy and Sam. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. I celebrate my tenth birthday and I leave on my journey.

Seven years later.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday March the 6th 2036. 

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my black outfit.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later. 

It's 10:45 am.

I got my birthday presents and I hugged my friends. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the Pokemon Center and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

Jin is fast asleep in her house and she's missing me. 

Poli and his three friends are out on their night patrol together. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Gladion proposes to me and I accept

Eight years later.

It's 5:00 am on Friday May the 6th 2044. 

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my black outfit.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later. 

It's 10:45 am.

Gladion proposed to me and I accepted. 

I'm eighteen years old and Gladion is thirty one years old. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the Pokemon Center and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

Jin is fast asleep in her house and she's missing me. 

Poli and his three friends are out on their night patrol together. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Gladion and I get married.

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday May the 7th 2044. 

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours later.

It's 10:00 am.

Gladion and I got married.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Gladion and I are fast asleep in the master bedroom.

At 4:30 pm Gladion and I started our family.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Gladion and I send our first born daughter out on her journey.

Ten years later.

It's 6:00 am on Monday May the 11th 2054.

I'm twenty eight years old and Gladion is forty one years old.

Gladion and I had twelve children together.

Ten year old Lani Rose and six year old fraternal triplet Zachary Morgan.

Eight year old identical twin girls Melody Susanne and Stephanie Lynne.

Six year old identical twin boys Alexander Michael and Benjamin Thomas.

Four year old identical twin boys Logan Daniel and Lucas Henry.

Four year old identical twin girls Daisy Florence and Delilah Louise.

Two year old fraternal twins Aiden Jacob and Brianna Elizabeth.

Four hours later.

It's 10:00 am.

Lani left on her journey and she's got the walking cane.

Lani lost the hearing and eyesight at two years old after she got very sick.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Gladion and I are fast asleep in the master bedroom.

Melody and her siblings miss Lani.

Jin is fast asleep in her bedroom and she's missing me.

Poli and his three friends are out on their night patrol together. 

The Chapter Ends and so does the series.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
